


Life Finds a Way

by ObtuseOctopus



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Alternate Universe - Human, Dinosaurs, F/F, F/M, Gen, InGen | International Genetics Incorporated (Jurassic Park), Isla Nublar (Jurassic Park), Jurassic Park References, Laboratories, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObtuseOctopus/pseuds/ObtuseOctopus
Summary: Andy, an inspector, is invited to the mysterious island of Isla Nublar, where it is said that dinosaurs roam the Earth once more. With him, he brings along Steven and his friend Connie.Peridot, Jasper, and Lapis are sent by a woman referred to as Yellow Diamond to retrieve dinosaur embryos for their own company.Pearl is a Nublar scientist that hides a terrible secret.And Amethyst? She’s just another kid on the island who has parents that work for InGen, thus granting her free reign most of the time.Life wasn’t meant to be contained. These dinosaurs may seem like a milestone for mankind, but with them they bring the postponed rampage of ancient giants and the might of beasts that should’ve stayed dead.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Kudos: 4





	Life Finds a Way

**Author's Note:**

> // Some writing piece I had in my docs for about two years I edited and revised- another piece I may continue later if I have motivation  
> Obviously inspired by the Jurassic Park franchise- I thought it’d be appropriate to post it now than never since I just finished watching Camp Cretaceous and if anything happens to Bumpy I’m gonna go feral  
> the writing format came out weird and it won’t let me fix it argh

“I’ve been working on this all day, I literally don’t have any other way to tell you this besides that what I’ve done is done and what will be done is for the future.” The blonde fixed her glasses before she went back to typing away on her computer, beyond annoyed.

“The park security, Peridot!” The employee watching her work away sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose with frustration. “Is it going to be secure in time for our inspectors or not? You know how Hammo-”  


“Okay, sure, it’ll be all set before then,” Peridot rolled her eyes. “Pearl, I’m working as fast as I can. Do you know how many files and rerouting I have to-!?”  


“My apologies.” Pearl stepped away. “Just… please make sure that the park is ready.”  


Peridot grimaced. She waited until the other had left the room before she glanced around her workspace. Nobody else was around, nor was anybody within hearing range… so, she fetched her cell phone and dialed a number into it. “... Hey. HEY! You two clods better answer or I will-!”   
  
“What is it?” Someone on the other end finally picked up. “We’re already on a ship.”

“Good! Good, that’s good.” Peridot studied the open files on her computer. “The tech here is archaic… I should get paid extra for this crap...:”   
  
“Quit your whining and do your job.”   
  
“You too!? GEEZ, what is with everyone!? First InGen, now you’re breathing on my neck-!” Peridot leaned closer to her phone. “Who’s with you? You didn’t go alone, right? That’d be stupid. You don’t know these lizards…”   
  
“I’ve got some Puerto Rican chick with me.”

  
Peridot held in a laugh. “That’s the BEST you can do, Jasper? What does she even do?!”   
  
“She knows her way around the island. She says her grandparents used to live on the island before the InGen bastards bought it.”   
  
“Okay, I’m convinced… does she know how to shoot?” Peridot asked.  


“Sure.”

Peridot blew a raspberry. “Get here on the opposite side of the island, don’t come in from the main dock or you’ll get caught. So far, the weather scanner shows clear skies so we should be in the clear… Yellow Diamond is gonna love us.”

  
“Brilliant. Lapis and I will go there.”   
  
“Wait, are you hanging up-” Peridot didn’t even get to finish her sentence. She angrily hung up as well, returning to her work. “Stupid computer… AGH! WHAT VERSION OF WINDOWS IS THIS!?”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Lapis toyed with the knife in her hand, spinning it around with little care. “What’d she say?” She spoke up once Jasper had ended the call.

“Business,” Jasper vaguely replied.

Lapis was unimpressed. “And the cash reward?”   
  
“Once we bring back some embryos, we’ll get paid as initially agreed upon.”   
  
“And if we don’t get eaten…” Lapis murmured under her breath. “I don’t know if my life is worth a few million…”   
  
“We won’t get eaten,” Jasper assured with a grunt, steering the private boat around towards the other side of the island. “Peridot has it all under control.”   
  
“Who says she won’t turn on us?” Lapis challenged.

“If she does, we break her piece by piece.”   
  
“That’s assuring.” Lapis examined her knife before she put it back in its sheath. “What embryos specifically?”   
  
“Stegosaur, triceratops, tyrannosaur… the famous ones,” Jasper listed off the top of her head. “I don’t know what the hell a gallimimus is…”   
  
“We get in, we grab those, we get out. Done,” Lapis simplified the situation. “We don’t die, we don’t get eaten or stomped on… easy.”

“If you can shoot a gun, you’ll be fine.”   
  
“I won’t need a gun,” Lapis bet. “I’ve got you as a human body shield.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“Wow… that’s the island? It’s huge!”   
  


“Andy says it’s bigger than he thought it was,” Steven giggled, his eyes fixated on the upcoming destination. “It’s pretty nice that your mom let you come with me.”

  
“Yeah, she said that cloning dinosaurs is a hoax,” Connie grinned. “They’ve been extinct for years, and it sounded like fantasy to her about the mosquito in the amber thing. So, she said I can come with you since she thinks it’s just a glorified cruise ship using a dinosaur theming or a tourist trap.”  


“Tourist trap?” Steven shook his head. “No way! I bet we’ll get to see the real stuff!”

“Have you been to the island before?”   
  
“Nope! Neither has dad or Andy, and Andy has inspected a lot of different places,” Steven answered. “Mom would’ve loved to see this too… She loves creatures big and small no matter what they are. My dad says she once saved a baby bird and took him under her wing until he grew up.”

“Aww. That sounds sweet,” Connie commented.

“It does.” Steven leaned against the ship’s railing. “I wish I got to know what she was like…”   
  
“How about we make a scrapbook of what we see on the island? That way, your dad can see everything when you get back,” Connie suggested.

“That’s a great idea!” Steven sprinted off back towards the ship’s cabin. “Come on! I know where some paper and a disposable camera is. Andy might’ve left some pens around here too!”

The trip wasn’t meant to be long; just a simple day or two on Isla Nublar, where it was rumored to be the home of dinosaurs that had been brought back to life. A small group of both paleontologists and inspectors were invited to come see the park before it would be officially opened, to provide feedback and to ensure that the park was in top shape. Andy was an inspector, and he had brought with him his cousin’s son, who had brought along his friend. The group was promised top security, safety, and a place to stay during their visit. They would be first priority, and they would get to see some behind the scenes of the park itself for a more in depth evaluation.

Only thing was they didn’t account for any surprises or any other unplanned events, and nature has a way of turning the world into its own claws when life is forced to be controlled in the hands of those unfit for ruling the animal kingdom.


End file.
